Las Dotes de deducción de Ronald Weasley
by ILSly
Summary: Porque hay cosas que son obvias para todos en Hogwarts...menos para Ron Weasley.


_Disclaimer: algunos personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner, la idea del fiction es MIA…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Advertencia (¿?)** ¿La incoherencia es una advertencia? ¿No? Pues entonces la única advertencia es que quizás les termine gustando esta locura de fic. Contiene un Slash leve (para lo que acostumbro a escribir, quiero decir). Y Crack, mucho Crack, al por mayor.

**Dedicatoria:** pues a mis hermanas **Rose, Tenchi, Alysson y Lena**. Esto es lo que ustedes traen a mi vida sister: felicidad, locura y risa. ¡Las amo!

**Las dotes de deducción de Ronald. B. Weasley.**

El mejor amigo de Harry Potter; Ronald Weasley, era un completo y total idiota.

Harry lo sabía, Hermione lo sabía y hasta el mismo Ron lo sabía. Era corto de cerebro, le costaba discernir lo que para muchas, muchas; muchísimas otras personas era algo _obvio_.

Por ejemplo, era _obvio_ que Lavender estaba tras sus pelirrojos huesos y era _obvio_ que Hermione odiaba a la chica rubia por ello, era _obvio_ para todos que Hermione estaba celosa hasta el tuétano y que realmente no tenía ojos para nadie más en aquel estupido castillo que para el despistado menor de los Weasley, y que muchos menos tenía ojos para Draco Malfoy.

Si, leyeron bien: Draco Malfoy.

Y es que al pelirrojo de poca capacidad de deducción se le había metido en su pelirroja y despeinada cabeza que Draco Malfoy estaba tras las faldas de la ignorada castaña. Un disparate total y absoluto, desde su humilde manera de ver.

Había otras cientos de cosas que eran obvias para el resto de la población estudiantil de Hogwarts y que Ron no llegaba a vislumbrar. Era _muy obvio_ que él, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y revivió, el Héroe Mágico, el recién reivindicado Elegido, era total y absolutamente gay. Muy gay.

Gay, gay, gay, _Gay_. Tan Gay como un unicornio multicolor.

Es que, _por favor_, había tenido una sola novia (pseudos novia, ya que _todos _sabemos que no pasó más allá de un beso patético) en toda su corta vida y esa había sido Cho Chang ¡Cho Chang por Merlín sacrosanto! ¿Qué otras pistas se requerían sobre sus preferencias sexuales más que eso? Todos lo habían notado de inmediato, hasta el anciano Dumbledore que le había dado una aterradora charla a Harry sobre los cuidados que debía mantener en una relación sexual gay y le había proporcionado una larga lista de hechizos que podía utilizar en diversos casos (el pergamino aun le causaba escalofríos a pobre muchacho).

Hermione también lo había notado; obviamente, y su amiga, con aquella odiosa perspicacia que poseía no solo había notado lo extremadamente gay que era, sino que también se las había apañado para descubrir su embobamiento por el sexy mago nombrado anteriormente (No, no Dumbledore por Dios; Draco Malfoy) y Hermione, como la buena amiga que era (habría que erigirle un monumento) había hecho hasta lo imposible por juntar a su mejor amigo con su archienemigo que no lo odiaba.

Porque también era una obviedad para muchos (menos para Ron) que Draco Malfoy no estaba tras las faldas de Hermione sino que babeaba por los pantalones de Harry (o lo que había _dentro _de sus pantalones, mejor dicho) ¿Qué otra cosa, sino, significaban todas aquellas provocaciones durante seis largos, largos años?:

"_¿Potter, te desmayaste?"_ En tercero tras lo de los Dementotes…

"_¿Por qué tan tenso, Potter?" _durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto…

… y Hermione podría seguir citando eternamente.

¡Eran un claro llamado de atención! Eran un: ¡Hey, Potter, me gustas! Al mejor y retorcido estilo Malfoy.

Y ese año Harry por fin ¡POR FIN! había aceptado ante él mismo y ante Hermione, bajo amenaza de Opuggnos; cabe decir, que también gustaba del rubio. Aunque Hermione pensaba que "gustar" era un eufemismo, ya que eso de estar siguiendo la motita con el nombre de Draco por el Mapa del Merodeador antes de dormir no era normal, era más que simplemente "gustar"…obviamente.

Cosa que Ron no había notado…aunque eso a estas alturas no debe de sorprenderles ¿No?

Hermione entonces se había puesto en plan de cupido durante todo el año escolar, aliándose con Romilda Vane (quien sino) para juntarlos a él y a Draco Malfoy, quisieran ellos o no (y si querían, al parecer). Era por eso, y por nada más, que el rubio merodeaba día si y día también por los pasillos cercanos a la torre de Gryffindor y el séptimo piso.

Que durante aquellos paseos nocturnos Draco se topara por "casualidad" con Harry, estaba milimétricamente planificados por unas obsesionadas Romilda Vane y Hermione Granger. Que durante aquellos paseos de Draco, éste y el Gryffindor terminaran enrollados y no precisamente en peleas, era parte del premeditado plan Granger-Vane.

Que Ron, "estupidamente" se encontrara al rubio después de aquellos encuentros, era solamente una terrible e inoportuna casualidad.

Que Ron pensara que Draco iba allí a verse con Hermione, era sencillamente una idiotez. De las grandes.

Y Harry se reía, y se exasperaba. ¿Cómo podía Ron no darse cuenta de la obviedad de la situación?

Aquella noche, habían decidido bajar a la casa de Hagrid para visitarlo y ya estaban de vuelta. Harry había olvidado como idiota el Mapa del Merodeador en su habitación, así que no pudo ver como la motita **"Draco Malfoy"** estaba justo al dobles de una esquina del séptimo piso, a solo unos pasillos de la Señora Gorda –que-no-sabe-cantar…

Así que, como el idiota que es: no pudo prever el inminente encuentro con el Slytherin y tampoco pudo prevenir la discusión realmente sin sentido de su mejor amigo con su eerrr…con Draco.

Los tres se detuvieron al ver al rubio muy tranquilo esperando por "algo" (que a estas alturas sabemos que es "alguien") recostado en el muro del pasillo. Draco, al percibirlos llegar se sorprendió (solo un poco, porque nada asusta a un Malfoy, ni más ni menos) y los observó, dibujando una lenta y perezosa sonrisa en sus labios delgados y sonrosados.

Y algo revoloteó en la panza de Harry.

¿Mariposas en el estomago? No señores, aquellas bestias salvajes en el estomago de Harry no eran mariposas (era Gay, pero no _tan_ gay) aquella mierda saltando y brincando en su estomago eran unos auténticos Hipogrifos al jodido galope.

La sonrisa de Draco, como dato curioso, llegó al trío como tres diferentes mensajes:

En Hermione fue de complicidad. Fue un "tu sabes que yo sé lo que sabes"

En Ron fue un desafío, más bien como un "jodete, estupida comadreja"

Y en Harry fue de lasciva, expresamente significaba "tu, yo, sexo ardiente ¿te interesa?"

Cabe destacar que las dos hipotéticos primeros mensajes no tuvieron nunca nada que ver con el rubio quien solo dirigía su sonrisa predadora a Harry y solo a Harry. Lo que pensaran Weasley y su noviecita de cómo él sonreía lo traía sin cuidado y sus suposiciones eran completas alucinaciones de esas que solo se daban en la torre Gryffindoriana y sus insoldables rincones, alucinaciones con pociones de los gemelos o vete tu a saber que mierda… cada quien ve lo que quiere ver, después de todo.

Las sandeces que dijera Ron luego de la críptica sonrisa del rubio fueron rápidamente olvidadas por sus interlocutores. Una Hermione que no le prestaba la más mínima atención y un Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter que parecían dispuestos a violarse a punta de miradas encendidas en medio de aquel pasillo.

Ron jamás sabría el favor que le hizo Hermione de arrastrarlos a la sala común después que Draco se despidiera con un cortes "nos vemos luego, Granger Weasley" seguido de un muy susurrado "Potter" que al parecer solo Harry y Hermione habían escuchado. Ron estaba muy ocupado gritando incoherencias sobre no sabía que de Draco en la torre.

Entonces, para más exasperación de Harry (que se había perdido; por culpa de Ron, de una muy prometedora cita con el rubio) su amiga, harta de que Ron insinuara imposibles situaciones de traición de su parte y disparates en la misma onda paranoica, lo observo con aquellos orbes de color café, componiendo una mirada suplicante pero a la vez demandante. Como diciendo: "Por Morgana, sino me ayudas a aclarar las cosas ¡Te castro Harry Potter!" Harry casi podía oír a Hermione rechinando los dientes…

Harry resopló e intercambió otra mirada con Hermione, diciéndole en ella: "No tengo la culpa de que Ron no vea lo obvio, Hermione"

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo, Harry! Ese Malfoy no se trae nada bueno, te lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué siempre que subimos a la torre está él por aquí rondando como un puto fantasma? ¿Qué trama? Eso tiene que ver contigo Hermione- le dijo a la chica, acusándola con un dedo y ella rodó los ojos antes de fulminar a Harry con la mirada- ¿Viste como te veía? ¿Lo viste?

-Ron, escúchame muy bien- comenzó Hermione, armándose de infinita paciencia. – En el improbable caso de que un tipo como Draco Malfoy esté buscando a alguien como yo aquí, debes entender que, en este caso en particular es físicamente imposible que Draco esté interesado en mí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-Harry se mordió la mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas. Aquello iba a estar bueno.

-No, no entiendo. ¡Es obvio lo que ese imbecil trama! Además, ya casi ni te dice "sangre sucia"…pudo haber cambiado de opinión, ahora que tu…-Hermione alzó una ceja y Harry pensó que se podría verde Slytherin de tanto aguantar la risa.

-¿Qué yo?-

-Desde que tu…luces como, como…chica, linda...no se…- Hermione no supo si pegarle o ignorarlo. Opto por lo segundo.- ¡El punto es que Malfoy trama algo! ¡Eso no lo puedes negar! ¿Qué demonios hace todas las noches aquí arriba en la torre? ¿A quien busca, sino es a ti?

Hermione rodó los ojos, de nuevo y apeló a Harry.

Harry decidió intervenir a favor de su amiga, después de todo, sin ella (y sin Romilda) nunca habría podido cumplir su más cara fantasía con el Slytherin…

-Ron, Draco no viene aquí a buscar a Hermione. – aclaró con voz lenta y pausada, para ver si le hacía entrar algo en el cráneo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y como estás tan seguro?- Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que el moreno, sentado frente a Ron le soltara a bocarrajo.

-Porque Draco Malfoy es gay.

Un pez fuera del agua…Ronald Weasley parecía un pez fuera del agua mientras su dura cabeza (la de arriba, mal pensados) trataba de hilar los pensamientos y asimilar la noticia.

-¿Qué? ¿Es gay?- preguntó mientras Hermione se sentaba a un lado de Harry, para disfrutar el resto del espectáculo en primera plana.

-Si, Gay. Muy gay.

-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras Hermione estallaba en una carcajada. Por Merlín bendito, mira que preguntarle eso a Harry ¡A Harry!

-Pues claro que estoy seguro. Draco Malfoy es gay.-

-¿Gay?- repitió, el muy idiota. Harry se puso de pie, suponiendo que, resuelto el problema, podría escapar con cierto rubio a algún pasillo más alejado de la torre de Gryffindor. - ¿Draco Malfoy es gay?- volvió a preguntar Ron y Harry, estirándose como un felino, replicó.

-Tan gay como Freddy Mercury…ahora, si me disculpan; yo me largo…

-¡Espera! –Llamó Ron, Hermione tras él, lo miraba burlona.- Entonces ¿A quien viene a ver el hurón?- preguntó el pelirrojo y Harry bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco por última vez en la noche. Su amigo sí que era corto para deducir cosas realmente _obvias_…

-¡Obviamente, viene a verme a mi!- le gritó antes de cerrarle la puerta del retrato en la cara.

Lo último que oyó fue la explosiva carcajada de Hermione y Harry pensó que quizás debió quedarse dos segundos más solo para ver la expresión de Ron.

….

Una hora más tarde, cuando Harry se recostaba de Draco tras haberlo besado hasta la inconciencia, éste le preguntó.

-¿Se puede saber que le pasaba a Weasley hoy?- Harry frunció el ceño ante el tono despectivo del rubio. Draco bufó- No tengo la culpa de que el apellido del Weasley suene ofensivo en mis labios, Potter…soy un _Malfoy_. Por sino lo has notado…

Harry rió de buena gana antes de responder la pregunta del rubio.

-Ron creía que ibas a la torre de Gryffindor para tener encuentros amorosos con Hermione…- explicó antes de lanzar la carcajada.

La cara del rubio bien valía haberse perdido la expresión de Ron en la sala común.

-Estupido Weasley…-murmuró Draco- definitivamente sus dotes de deducción son terribles.

N/A: Estas son ese tipo de cosas que pasan cuando hay sobredosis de café y chocolate en las venas, queridos, es peligroso. XD el OS de 1.961 palabras salió en una sola noche. Por cierto, sepan que esto es lo más Ronmione que escribiré en mi vida, y será para reírme de ello. Lo hice por fuerza de causa mayor: el Drarry. XD

Las alusiones voluntarias a Romilda Vane son un homenaje a la traducción **"Malfoy es un estúpido pendejo"** de la Diosa del Drarry Perlita **(PerlaNegra)** y a **Vampisandi **y sus fic **"Romilda Vane es una Santa".**

Nada, espero les haya gustado y que al menos una sonrisa les haya arrancado al leer este disparate. ;) Un beso y nos vemos en los comentarios.

Kisses

IL


End file.
